That which can never be replaced
by Totallyshamelesswasteland
Summary: The journey of Levi, Isabel, Farlan, and the rest of his crew. Follow their adventures of what happens at dinner, fighting MP's, backstories, and more. No ships/pairings. Starts just after they met Isabel and ends when Erwin starts to chase them (basically everything that happened before No Regrets). I couldn't find any good fanfics of their time together so I had to try :) ENJOY
1. Authors Note (PLZ READ)

This is my first ever fanfic so any criticism or advice is greatly appreciated!

Please READ THIS FANFIC IN ORDER (Chapter 1-Chapter 2-etc)

The finished fanfic will contain:

• Teaching Isabel how to use 3DMG

• How they got the 3DMG in the first place

• Bonding at dinner

• Levi and Isabel bonding

• Isabel's past

• Isabel's first job (stealing with 3DMG)

• How Farlan and Levi met

• How they met Jan

• How they became thugs and got their own crew and stuff

• Beating up MP's

• How Erwin heard about the skilled 3DMG users in the underground…..

There are no pairings/ships in this.

Keep in mind I am Australian so spelling of some words might be different.


	2. Chapter 1: The starting point

"Isabel Magnolia!" announces Jan in an unnecessarily loud and dramatic voice. "I present you with the incredible miracle of 3D Maneuver Gear!" he exclaims as he spreads his arms out towards a box that Farlan just placed down on the ground in front of her. Farlan rolled his eyes. "Quit it Jan" Farlan says in good sport. He opens the lid revealing brand new 3DMG, our last new set. "Woah" she gasps. "Is it really mine?" she asks with a hopeful voice while leaning out to touch it. "Nope" says Farlan, popping the p, and shutting the box. The boys laugh while Isabel pouts. "Why not?" she whines. "Because you don't know how to use it" Farlan explained, "You'll end up getting yourself killed". She opens her mouth to speak back, but quickly thinks better of it and closes it again.

"Kallu, show her" commanded Farlan. Isabel lifted her head, she hadn't heard that name before. A boy in the back stood up, a bit shorter than Farlan with longish and messy black hair and pale skin (like all kids in the underground), he looked around 17. 'Kallu' obliged. In no time he had put on the 3DMG and prepped to take off. He turned to Isabel, "Watch and learn kid" Kallu said with a wink as he lifted off the ground and flew into the air. Once he got to a high altitude he flipped then dived back towards the ground, but right before his face hit the ground he reconnected his maneuver gear and caught himself, tapping Isabel lightly on the head from above, before shooting back up nearly touching the roof. "Woah!" exclaimed Isabel in awe. The boys laughed once again. Levi shook his head with a small smile. The girl was amazed with basically everything they did, it was definitely amusing, but also swelled up a bit of pride. He remembered when he first taught Kallu to use the gear, he had been one of the slowest to pick it up. But now Kallu was probably the third best, first and second being Levi and Farlan. Then again, Kallu's gotten better so he just might actually be able to give Farlan a run for his money. Kallu was performing more flips and tricks in the air while falling before catching himself again over and over. Once Isabel actually lifted her hand up high for a high five as he fulfilled the request with a smile. He finally landed as the boys clapped and whistled. Kallu gave a quick but dramatic little bow. Isabel was one of the loudest clappers as she ran up to him and exclaimed "Wow! That was just, like, wow!". Kallu shrugged "That was nuthin" he said nonchalantly, but that didn't fool Levi. He could tell Kallu was very proud of himself, and he should be, because Levi was too. So proud of how far his boys had come. This gear had really done miracles for them.

It had been really hard to get the gear. Some of the big gang members had come into their territory and Levi and his crew had given them a beating for it. But one of the gang members, probably the youngest of the group at around 23 or something, had spilled some precious information in an attempt to bargain his way out of being beaten. It worked. The man left in the same condition he entered in, while Levi and his crew got information about a new shipment of 3D Maneuver Gear being given to the Military Police. So naturally Farlan, being the level headed brains of the crew, concocted a plan to get the gear before the MP's did. And of course it worked, it had Farlan's brains and Levi's execution. From then on doing jobs and snatching cash had been a cinch. They gained more and more members and everyone's shares went up.

Isabel's startled yelp snapped Levi out of his reminiscing. In his daze she had gotten the gear on and had accidentally pushed the release button (of sorts) and had shot forward several metres when Farlan grabbed her tailing ropes yanking her to a stop, that's why she yelped. Now Farlan was carefully pointing to every switch and button, explaining what it did and when to push it. You could basically see the steam rising out of Isabel's ears from her brain being fried. But the girl was trying, Levi could give her credit for that. She kept nodding her head and intently staring at wherever Farlan was pointing. He shook his head, maybe the girl was trying a bit too hard. "Dinner!" Janito yelled from the kitchens. I heard a disappointed and very loud "awwwww" from Isabel, but she would just have to deal with it. Everyone likes Isabel well enough, but everyone likes food better. Even Levi, but he would never admit it. He always took a smaller portion so the other boys could have more, but they only took it because he insisted he didn't need much. Truth was, he was just as hungry as the rest of them. But he can't show it, he has to be strong, for his boys.


	3. Chapter 2: What happens at dinner

"Wow Jinato!" exclaimed Isabel. "The food is great as always! You should be a chef" she proclaimed as she lifted her bowl into the air. "Her' her'!" yelled Kallu, also lifting his bowl into the air. "Here here" repeated the other boys, all lifting their bowls. I hear a reserved "Here here" from Farlan who more discreetly lifted his bowl. Levi followed by lifting his bowl with a silent nod. Jinato deserved it, the food he makes with the scraps they manage to grab are actually quite tasty; just finding someone who can even cook edible food in the underground is rare, let alone it actually being edible. "Gu-guys, enough, it ain't nuthin spetial" says Jinato slightly blushing. "Of course it's not special Jinato" Isabel said with a roll of her eyes. She dramatically lifts her head high, points her finger at Jinato with an extremely outstretched arm, and says confidently "You're the one that's special Jinato. Thank you for making good food! Just accept it! You do!", and with that last 'You do!' she crossed her arms (dramatically of course) and sat down with a thump. Jinato blushed even more. "Ye-yeah well, shut up and eat moron" he replied as he left the room, obviously flustered but obviously happy. I smile, Isabel's great at cheering the boys up. The place has definitely become brighter with her around. "Levi-anniki!", I hear in an annoyingly happy tone. I erase the smile from my face and look across at Isabel, my eyebrow arched. "What?" I ask. "Can I go and eat at the Sky Hole?" asks Isabel. "Why?" I ask, genuinely curious. "Well, because…" she fidgets. "I want to see the birds fly away at sunset" she said sheepishly. Of course she does. Is there no end to her love for animals? I shrug "Sure. Just don't die moron" I say bluntly. "Yay!" she says as she abruptly stands up, nearly tipping over her chair, grabs her bowl, and rushes out the door with a slam strong enough so we can see the dust flying off it. "Sorry!" I hear a muffled yell through the door. The boys around the table hold back laughter, not very well though. But conversation continues. Listening in it mainly consists of "She's alright for a newbie" or "She seems a bit too happy for this line of work" or, the one that catches my attention the most, "She deserves better than this damned underground". I have to agree. She's so light and full of energy and hope. I hope one day she lives a great life on the surface, surrounded by the animals she loves and cares for so much. I silently swear to do everything I can to help her get to the surface.

Farlan nudges me with his elbow. "You think so too, don't you?" he asks. I nod, knowing exactly what he is referring to. "Do you think it's smart to let her try the maneuver gear?" I ask Farlan. "Well" he says slowly, thinking deeply. He knows I don't want a short answer like yes or no. I want to hear his opinion. I always do. Farlan's never let me down, so why shouldn't I? I know I can trust him. He always makes the right decision, and probably always will. "I think with training she'll be a great asset, as well as a great friend. She'll be someone we can trust and can talk to. The boys need that. As much as they are good mates, there's no one here we really trust enough to open up to. Isabel seems like the sort of person that'll be able to do that. And for that reason I think yes, giving her 3D maneuver gear is a smart idea. Have some faith Levi, she'll survive our little group, and most likely build a life for herself long before any of us do." he smiles at the thought. And so do I. We just sit there in silence for a while, listening to the chatter of hungry boys and creaky chairs, cause we don't need words to know what each other is thinking. We'll protect her, and help her, all the way, always.


	4. Chapter 3: Finally Flying

The boys are laughing their guts out at Isabel's awkward face as her feet lift off the ground. Her hands are out everywhere, attempting to keep balance, while her face was in her version of deep concentration. Which consisted of eyebrows in unusual positions, eyes staring at the ground, and tongue sticking out. She stays steadily upright for a few seconds as she yells "I've got it!". The boys cheer. Then her smiling expression turns into one of 'I've messed up' as she falls completely off balance and turns upside down with her legs in the air and hands nearly touching the ground, eyes wide. I see Jan basically double over and Kallu on the floor laughing. I roll my eyes. They're as subtle as always. Even Farlan has a smile on his face, watching the young girl with amusement. I have to admit though, it is quite funny. "Aww man!" she whines as she struggles, legs kicking, in an attempt to get back on balance. I roll my eyes. This could take a while.

The sun was shining so brightly it illuminated the underground from the small gaps that it can poke through. It's a week later whens Isabel leaped off the ground into the centre of the city, following Farlan. I take off and follow, the maneuver gear heavy around my waist. I hear the boys cheers fading away behind me. Cheering that Isabel's finally got it. I look ahead and quickly overtake Isabel and Farlan. I hear Farlan yell from behind me "We know you're good Levi". I smirk in knowing. Sure Farlan's seen me do some impressive things, but he hasn't seen anything yet. I slowdown in order to let the others catch up, and when they do I match their speed and the three of us fly above the underground side by side. I glance over to see Isabel's face completely lit up with joy. She closes her eyes and spreads her arms wide like wings so she's just gliding in the air just like the birds she loves so much. Then she abruptly pulls her arms back and punches the air as she yells in triumph "Wooohoooo!". We all start laughing as we keep on flying, looking ahead but seeing each other at the same time. I smile. This is how life's supposed to be. I'll be happy, as long as my friends are always by my side.


End file.
